pathfinder_adventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Rules
Core concepts '''Object of the game''' In Pathfinder Adventures, your party of adventurers are in a race against time in a quest to defeat a dangerous villain. Each character is represented by a deck of cards. In most scenarios, your characters explore a variety of locations to hunt down the villain. You'll need to fully explore or temporarily close these locations so you can corner and defeat the villain before time runs out. As you play more games, you'll complete scenarios, customize your characters and improve their decks, and take on more and more powerful challenges. '''Encountering a Card''' When you encounter a card, you go through the steps (below). Other characters cannot perform these steps for you, though they might be able to play cards to help you deal with the encounters challenges. Each character may play no more than 1 card of each type during each step, for example, a character may play no more than 1 blessing while attempting a check, though multiple characters may each play 1 blessing during that check. character may not activate a given power more than once during each step, other than effects that can be used each time something particular happens. The card you're encountering might require or allow a check that can affect your check to acquire or defeat, that check will be resolved before you begin the check to acquire or defeat. If the card you're encountering states that it is immune to a particular trait, during the encounter, characters may not play cards with the specified trait, use powers that would add that trait to the check, or roll dice with that trait. The encounter will go through all of the following steps that apply in order. During each of these steps, you and the other characters may perform only the specified actions. Characters may only play cards or use powers that relate to each step (or relate to cards played or powers used in that step). characters may not play any cards or activate any powers between these steps. After you flip over the top card of the location deck, put it on top of the deck and read it. If any powers happen when you flip over the card, they take effect at this time. Then go through the following steps in order. 1. '''Apply Any Effects That Happen When You Encounter a card.''' If any powers on the card you're encountering happen when you encounter the card, they take effect at this time. You may also use powers or cards that state they can be used when you encounter a card. 2. '''Apply Any Evasion Effects.''' You may use a power or card that lets you evade the card you're encountering. If any powers on the card you're encountering relate to evading the card, they take effect at this time. If you evade the card, no other powers on it are activated. It is shuffled back into the deck; it is neither defeated nor undefeated, and the encounter is over. 3. '''Apply Any Effects That Happen Before You Act.''' If any powers on the card you're encountering happen before you act, they take effect at this time. You may also use powers or cards that state they can be used before you act. 4. '''Attempt the check.''' If the card is a boon, you may try to acquire it for your deck; if it's a bane, you must try to defeat it (see Attempting a check, below). If you choose not to acquire a boon, it counts as failing to acquire it. If a card's check section says "None" or "See Below", look at the card's powers and immediately do whatever it says there. If a power allows you to automatically defeat or acquire a card, you may use it instead of attempting the check. Using such a power counts as succeeding at all checks required to defeat or acquire the card. You may not use such a power on any card that does not have a check to acquire or defeat, or on any card that has a check you're not allowed to succeed at. After you attempt the check, you will deal with any effects that were triggered by the check. If any cards played while attempting a check include their own checks, the current check is resolved in this step and the new checks in subsequent steps 5. '''Attempt the Next check, lf Needed.''' If another check is required, it is resolved now. For example, some boons allow you to attempt a check to recharge them, and some banes require a second check to defeat. This step is repeated until you resolve all such checks. 6. '''Apply Amy Effects That Happen After You Act.''' If any powers on the card you're encountering happen after you act, they take effect at this time. You may also use powers or cards that state they can be used after you act. Do this whether or not you succeeded at your checks. 7. '''Resolve the Encounter.''' If you succeed at all of the checks required to defeat a bane, it is banished; if you don't succeed, it is undefeated--shuffle the card back into its location deck. If you encounter a bane that has the Mythic trait, when it is defeated, your character gets a mythic charge. If you succeed at a check to acquire a boon, it goes into hand; otherwise, it is banished. If you move during an encounter, any effects that would happen after that encounter do not happen. If you are forced to end your turn during an encounter, the encountered card is shuffled back into the deck, or if it was summoned, it is banished; it is neither defeated nor undefeated, and the encounter is over. '''Rolling Dice''' The '''Taking Damage''' '''Bane Effects''' '''Drawing Cards''' '''Golden Rule''' '''Encountering a Villain''' '''Dying''' '''Closing a Location''' '''Card Sets''' '''After a Scenario''' '''Playing Cards''' Phases Attempting a check Terms Strategy Tips